


cooperate

by soulshrapnel



Series: Villainous Kinktober fills 2020 [14]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fighting that leads to sex, obi-wan's maladaptive coping strategies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulshrapnel/pseuds/soulshrapnel
Summary: After countless unnecessarily flirtatious battles, Ventress finally beats Obi-Wan in a fight, but she's not going to kill him. She has other plans.(Kinktober, Day 14: Face-Sitting)
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Asajj Ventress
Series: Villainous Kinktober fills 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947379
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	cooperate

It wasn't that Obi-Wan didn't know he was flirting, sometimes, when he crossed sabers with Asajj Ventress. It was just that he spoke that way to a lot of people.

It wasn't that she wasn't attractive. It was just that Obi-Wan was a good Jedi, more or less, certain duchesses on Mandalore nonwithstanding, and he'd never have dreamt of trying to press himself on someone who hadn't made their interest clear. Let alone a Sith assassin. Flirting didn't count. It wasn't that he'd rejected the idea on grounds of her using the Dark Side; it was more that it hadn't ever consciously occurred to him at all.

But the day did arrive when they clashed against each other harder than usual, flipping and spinning up and down the complex multi-leveled structure of an empty hangar, blades moving so fast that a non-Force-sensitive observer would have seen only a blur. And Obi-Wan tripped up, hesitated at the wrong moment. Before he knew what was happening he was knocked to the ground. His saber fell from his hand with a clatter and rolled away. Ventress was on him like lightning, knees pinning his arms to the ground, both of her red blades poised an inch from his throat.

He called on the Force, pulling his saber back through the air, but Ventress was quicker. She stomped on his hand, making him yelp in pain, and then snatched up the hilt for herself.

Obi-Wan watched her through the saber's red haze as she clipped his own weapon to her belt. Was she going to kill him? He'd die like a Jedi, at least. Except if she was going to do that, she already could have. There would have been no reason for her to pause like this, one blade still pressed to his neck, considering. She wanted something.

"What," he said, light and teasing, making a joke out of it. It was always better to make jokes of these things, before the fear or the anger could really set in. "You're not going to kill me?"

"Not if you cooperate." She bent down over him, as harsh and humorless as ever. "I only have to hold you here long enough for my allies to get away."

That was the reason they were fighting - Obi-Wan trying to get to a squad of Separatists before they made off with some valuable weapons at the other side of this hangar. Ventress trying to protect the squad and stop him. Except that this still wasn't a good reason for her not to kill him. Not unless she didn't _want_ to.

He smiled winningly. His mouth was on autopilot; he wasn't going to let himself think about this too hard. "If you wanted my company, you only had to ask."

She growled, and to his surprise, she put away one of her own lightsabers, clipping it back to her belt alongside his stolen one. The other remained, red and threatening, at his throat. It was so she'd have a hand free, he realized a moment later, as she grabbed his hair and pulled it in a painfully tight fist, shoving at him strangely in the Force as she did so. Pushing an emotion of hers past his shields-

Oh.

Obi-Wan wasn't as experienced with women as some people thought he was, but he knew enough to recognize what pent-up sexual desire felt like. He blinked at her, baffled. Had she been looking at him that way all this time?

"Do I?" Ventress said, low and dangerous. "Do I have to ask?"

"I'd prefer if you asked, yes," he said, babbling the words out nervously. "Jedi, you know. We value, ah, courtesy. Not that it's necessarily off the table-"

It wasn't that she wasn't attractive; it just wasn't the Jedi way to even _look_ at women that way, not with intent. But it wasn't as though Obi-Wan hadn't secretly broken that rule before...

"I'm going to let you live," Ventress declared. "And, out of gratitude, you're going to put your smug Jedi face between my legs and please me until my squad's had time to get away."

She was already kneeling on his arms, her deceptively slender hips in the air, not too many inches from him; he had an urge to point out that _technically_ this was already where his face was. But he knew better. He chuckled nervously. "That's not exactly _asking,_ dear."

Ventress rolled her eyes to the heavens.

"Do you want to?" she asked, enunciating slowly and clearly.

Obi-Wan wished he could move. He ought to be debonair about this. He ought to be able to run his fingers up her thigh, flirtatiously. But of course, if his arms were free, then he ought to make another grab for his saber. He was not going to let himself think about it beyond that, either way. She was attractive despite all the evil and he was going to live, and he'd worry about the rest later. He looked up at her.

"Yes," he said.


End file.
